Debt
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: This story has a similar plot to the episodes of Xena.
1. Fate's Cruelty

Rin walked along the pathway in silence. Sesshomaru had been gone for several years leaving her behind to care for the Western Lands in his absence. She heard slight moans of pain, Rin turned and moving around the tree she saw a wounded woman lying on the ground. It was the same woman that she had seen in the company of Naraku when he had asked to use Sesshomaru's lands to hunt the woman down to pay for her crimes of kidnapping his son Hakudoshi.

"Come with me if you wish to live" Rin said as she extended her hand, the woman took Rin's hand and followed her to Sesshomaru's palace. Rin had finished her bath and made the woman submerge in the water as Naraku burst into the bathing chambers with Hakudoshi and a few guards.

"What is the meaning of This Rin! My hounds followed that woman's scent to this palace." Naraku said angrily. He knew of Rin's cunning nature as she had been sold to various people before Sesshomaru took her in under his protection.

"Perhaps they are just hungry My lord." Rin said while she combed her hair gently. "You do run them ragged my lord it would not be surprising." Naraku's eyes clouded with anger slightly before he calmed down.

"You had better not be hiding her Rin. Sesshomaru would not like it that you disobey him. I would think that after what I gave you, you would be more grateful." He sneered. He knew Rin was an urchin and was not born into the royalty that Sesshomaru had given the gift of.

"I was a courtesan and you sold me. You expect loyalty?" Rin asked as she leveled an even glare at Naraku. "I owe you nothing, I will however grant you your life if you leave now. Sesshomaru would be most upset if he knew you disturbed my bath with rudeness."

He turned and walked angrily from the room. The woman emerged from the water sputtering as Rin smiled softly. She took a comb and gently ran it through the woman's hair. "I see great power and potential in you. It is both a gift and a curse"

"My name is Kagura. I don't know how you see that in me when there is nothing there." Kagura stated as she sat still for Rin. Rin merely smiled as she carefully combed the rest of Kagura's hair before having her step from the bath and helping her into a kimono.

"Sometimes, it takes greater power to turn from a darker path than it does to remain true to it. One must merely have the willpower. Lie down please" Rin stated as she motioned to a table. Kagura laid on the table carefully as her leg had been broken by Naraku, Rin merely ran her hands over Kagura's leg for a few moments before informing her she could now stand.

Kagura stood, expecting pain and was amazed there was none. "How is your anger like water? I remember that Naraku said you were similar to water." Kagura said as she watched Rin's face closely. She wished to know how to do what Rin could do.

"Nothing is soft as water, yet who can withstand the raging flood?" Rin stated softly before leaving the room. Kagura met up with her at the dinner table. "Kagura, can you get that fly without trying?" Rin asked, testing her for her reaction.

Kagura slammed her shoe on the table and sneered at the smashed bug. Rin shook her head "Would you kill a mosquito with an axe?" Kagura glanced at her in confusion. Rin merely stood and removed the hair piece from her hair and watched a second fly as it landed on the table. With deliberate movements, Rin swirled and holding her kimono sleeve with her free hand she let loose the hair piece and Kagura watched as it landed right in the middle of the fly pinning it to the table.

"I want to learn to do that." Kagura stated. Rin merely shifted before seating herself once again on her knees gracefully. "How do you do that?" Kagura sat before Rin and watched her.

"It takes a great degree of meditation and focus. Neither are qualities you possess at this time. Maybe we shall work on that." Rin smiled as she stood full of grace and left the dining room to enter her own private chambers. Kagura followed in silence as Rin set up an empty jar and waited for Kagura to stand closer.

Rin closed her eyes and faced down at the floor. As she lifted her head, her eyes focused on the jar and it shattered into multiple pieces. Kagura watched in amazement. "Teach me to do that…" She said as she wanted to learn the arts like Rin.

"Well….Try it" Rin said as she set up another jar. Kagura focused on the jar intensely as it would not shatter. Rin's laughter filled the room as she watched the faces on Kagura. "I'm sorry Kagura but you are trying to will it to shatter, you can't do it that way."

Kagura pouted before Rin explained further. "The entire world is driven by a will, blind and ruthless, in order to transcend the limitations of that world, you need to stop willing, stop desiring, stop hating." Rin said as she placed a hand on Kagura's shoulder, she walked to the end of the room before turning and using her own power, she maneuvered fabric to dance around Kagura making her smile.

"Why does it bother you so much how Hakudoshi acts? I have seen it hurts you greatly Rin" Kagura asked as she moved closer to Rin. Rin's eyes clouded with sadness before she moved away and started writing in her journal.

"I suppose no matter how old a child gets, a mother is still hurt by her child's neglect. Hakudoshi is my son through rape. Naraku's wife couldn't have children so he forced me until I bore a son, once that was accomplished he sold me."

When Kagura left the Western Lands it was a heartbreaking day for Rin. She was losing her only companion. Kagura had been gone for only a few months when Hakudoshi, all grown up, came to arrest Rin on the grounds of treason. Sesshomaru was still not back yet and so Rin allowed Hakudoshi to arrest her. The last she wrote in her book of wisdom was a small note for Kagura…

" **To conquer others is to have power….To conquer yourself is to know the way"**

Hakudoshi swiftly executed Rin before Sesshomaru had a chance to come back and reclaim her freedom. Hakudoshi had no knowledge of what awaited him in the future


	2. Memories Awaken

Years Later

Sesshomaru walked into the hallways of the palace only to find no scent of Rin was remaining in the palace. He found out later that in his absence Rin had taken in a woman who needed saving, In doing so, Rin was executed for treason to Hakudoshi. Sesshomaru would spend the next lifetime searching for Rin's reincarnation, Kagura returned to the palace only to meet Sesshomaru.

"It's true isn't it? Rin has been killed" Kagura asked as she sank to the floor. Everything Rin taught her was to not seek vengeance. Kagura felt she needed to avenge the woman who gave her a new life. She owed her so much that she found a new companion and a new life.

"She always said that it was always wrong to seek vengeance, but I feel I must this time." Sesshomaru nodded, he understood who this woman was now, This was the woman his Rin took in and saved by giving her a new purpose in life.

"There is a new Kagura born tonight with a new purpose….Death" She said as she cut her hand and dripped it onto Rin's book of wisdom. "I vow that he will not get away with this. I give my word." Kagura said as she wiped her hand clean. Sesshomaru turned without a word and left the castle in search of Hakudoshi.

There was a storm coming in and Naraku knew it. Sesshomaru was bound to know what had happened to Rin and was sure to come looking. Hakudoshi had killed her on his own, he had nothing to do with this and he hoped that Sesshomaru would see that. The thunder rumbled across the sky as lightning struck the ground carelessly.

Hakudoshi sat on the throne as Sesshomaru walked into the room to stand before him. "Where is my Mate Hakudoshi? And know this, if you have harmed her or killed her, you shall meet the same fate." Sesshomaru stated as he waited for the response. Hakudoshi smiled cruelly as he regarded Sesshomaru's face.

"I killed her myself Sesshomaru. She was nothing but a mere whore who spawned me anyway what did her existence matter? Or her end for that matter? It would seem she was only good to die in the end." Hakudoshi said laughing, Sesshomaru withdrew Tokijin and before Hakudoshi had time to call guards, Sesshomaru had pierced his chest with Tokijin, effectively draining any ability he had into the blade.

"You may give your apologies to her when you see her in the afterlife." Sesshomaru said in an emotionless tone. Once Hakudoshi's body crumpled to the floor, lifeless and still, Sesshomaru focused on the full moon. He knew Rin would be reborn, he would simply not rest until he found her once again. This lifetime his Rin was named Rinika, Rin for short. 'I wonder what name she will bear in the next lifetime' he wondered as he turned and left the palace in search for his Mate's new existence.

 **15 Years later….**

"RIN, COME ON! YOU AARE GOING TO MAKE US LATE TO FATHER'S LUNCH!" her friend called sharply as Rin ran to catch up. Rin had regarded her friend as her sister as she was a lonely child. Her friend Akemi was beautiful, beautiful eyes, long ebony hair that shone in the light, beautiful smile…and yet there was Plain Rin. She had nothing else to her name other than Rin, she was plain to look at, her hair was kept in a messy side ponytail and she was always not acting like a lady should.

Sesshomaru heard a voice call out Rin and he rushed to look at the commotion. He stilled when he saw the woman named Rin. 'I finally found you, after 15 years…..My Mate' he thought, his only obstacle was getting the woman alone. 'I shall wait till nightfall'

The sun started setting as Rin and Akemi reached Totosai's forge. "Hello Father" Akemi said with a smile. "We brought you lunch, so you better eat it while it is fresh" Rin handed Totosai the basket with a smile. Rin had always had an issue speaking, she never spoke to anyone yet they managed to understand her. Rin always knew that she was destined for something greater, she just was unsure of what.

Smiling as she turned and skipped from the forge and into the forests she stopped as she saw Sesshomaru in her path. Sesshomaru walked closer and stopped before her, leaning down to sniff her neck. 'She smells the same, that floral scent that attracts me to her.' He thought. "Come Rin, this Sesshomaru has much to explain to you in so little time" he stated as she took his hand and followed him without hesitation.

Sesshomaru held her tightly as he flew back to the Western Lands. Once there, he released her and escorted her to her rooms. "Everything is exactly as it was….You were taken from me the last lifetime, I will not lose you again." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Rin closed her eyes as images flooded through her. "What are you seeing Rin?" he asked nuzzling her neck. He knew, but he would let her tell him instead.

Rin carefully chose her first words in her lifetime, "I see images of us, together. Sometimes we are mating, others we are walking through the garden when the moon is at it's highest peak…" she whispered. "It is always based on Love my Lord. You must have loved your mate so very much to track down her reincarnation."

Sesshomaru turned her slowly as he met her eyes. "I did, very much so. Without her, I am nothing." He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers as that static electricity sparked between them indicating Rin was his mate. Sesshomaru pulled her closer as his lips forced hers open allowing him to slide his tongue in to shift against hers.

His inner youkai was demanding claiming Rin since she remembered him, Sesshomaru would not force her. He pulled back slightly. "Rin, this is your decision, but know this, if you choose to continue and I claim you as my Mate, you will not only never be able to leave. But you will also be the Lady to the Western Lands and the Alpha female here. " He explained as he watched her face. Rin merely framed his face in her hands and drew him back down in a sweet kiss.

 **A/N: WHATEVER WILL HAPPEN NOW? RIN REMEMBERS SESSHOMARU AND HIS INNER YOUKAI IS DEMANDING HE TAKE HER, BUT WILL RIN CHOOSE HIM OR HER OLD LIFE WITH AKEMI AND TOTOSAI?**


	3. Fear in the Dark - MA

Rin drew Sesshomaru down in a sweet kiss that had him gripping her waist and pulling her closer to his body as he pressed her down onto her bed as his hands roamed her delicate body. Rin moaned softly as she trailed her fingers lightly along the curve of his ear, somehow she knew that was a major weakness for him. Sesshomaru slid his hands beneath her kimono to glide along her bare skin as she sat up to pull the kimono off entirely. Sesshomaru pressed her back down as his hands slid along the outside of her thighs as he parted them and making room for his body.

Rin slid her hands inside his own kimono and slid it from his body and letting it drop to the floor carelessly as his mouth reclaimed hers. Rin cried out as Sesshomaru slid within her, breaking her maidenhead immediately, his body stilled above hers giving her time to adjust. Sesshomaru traced lazy circles around her nipple with his tongue before sucking on it lightly, distracting her from the pain.

Sesshomaru withdrew only to push back into her body, making Rin arch her back in ecstasy. She slid her hands to his back and each time he thrust in, she dug her nails into his skin marking him as hers in her own way. Sesshomaru growled as he felt her nails pierce his skin. "If you wished to mark me Rin, all you had to do was say so" He leaned his head next to her, groaning softly at the satisfaction her body was giving him.

Rin sank her teeth as hard as she could into Sesshomaru, leaving indents as he turned his head and sank his sharper teeth into her neck. He licked the blood off and pulled back slightly, "My turn Rin" he stated huskily and pulled back to flip her onto her hands and knees and before Rin could breathe she cried out at the heightened sensation of him filling her once again.

Sesshomaru grasped her hips as he slammed within her body harder, leaning down he nipped her neck gently. Rin turned her head, baring her neck in submission for her mate. Sesshomaru chuckled before sinking his teeth back into her neck, holding her in place. Rin closed her eyes and whimpered, she had not even known what she had done until she felt Sesshomaru stop his movements.

"Rin…..did you just ask me to rut you in Inu?" Sesshomaru asked, he had not known Rin would have certain memories of anything much less his preference of language. Rin's cheeks turned a slight red at the sudden knowledge of what she had just said. "Is that what you truly wish? For me to rut you and not hold back?" Rin thought and nodded.

Sesshomaru placed a pillow beneath her stomach to raise her hips up for easier maneuvering as the top half of her body was laying on the bed. He leaned down and bit her neck hard to hold her in place for the pace he was about to set. He grasped her waist tightly as he pulled back slowly, giving Rin a chance to change her mind because once he started, he would not stop until he pupped his mate.

When Rin eagerly waited for him to begin, Sesshomaru slammed back in and pounded into her body harder than what a normal woman could handle. Rin cried out as she grasped the sheets tightly, her body coursing with pleasure as the sensation heightened by his pace. His groans and growls drowned out by the sound of their bodies colliding so rapidly, Rin wanted her mate to reclaim her, to give him the chance to be a father and bear his pup as she was unable to do it in her previous lifetime.

Rin buried her face into the sheets to muffle her scream as her body was slammed into its release, the pleasure heightening and lengthening as she felt it would go on forever. Sesshomaru growled as he slammed his hips against Rin, stilling as his seed erupted into her body, his teeth holding her in place for his softer thrusts as he ensured every seed took hold into his mate with a soft whine.

Sesshomaru moved to the side of her as she turned slightly to curl into her mate. "Sesshomaru I just remembered something." Rin said softly, Sesshomaru looked at her as he moved her head to rest on his shoulder, his hands lightly caressing her back.

"What is it Rin?" He asked, smiling when she lifted one leg to rest it on his body. A lifetime and a new body and she was still the same after mating. Rin nuzzled into him as she brushed against his ear, nipping it gently.

"I believe I was carrying a pup when Hakudoshi had me executed in my previous life. I remember begging for my life to be extended to after the birth. He refused and said it was all the more reason to make haste for a speedy execution, Naraku had signed the paper for it." Sesshomaru frowned, had he known Naraku was part of it he would have killed that pathetic worm also.

"Hakudoshi died a few years after you Rin. I made sure of it myself. He won't be around to bother you anymore. Get some rest" he said as she felt her eyes close and before long, Sesshomaru knew by her even breathing she was asleep.

He glanced down at her face and smiled, Rin was the only human he knew that could keep up with the pace of a demon like himself. No, he knew that no matter how many lifetimes she would grow and die in, there would never be another demoness or human otherwise for him, until he could make her immortal, he would simply keep searching for her lifetime after lifetime.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and fell into sleep as he dreamed of his father Inutaisho. The following morning Sesshomaru woke with an immediate thought, he slipped from bed and went into the study where his father had all the books. Taking one book in particular, he flipped through the pages, "An elixir made with the stone Lapis can grant immortality to its drinker, however, a temporary state of death is needed to make the transition perfectly" he read, he quickly wrote down the stone and how to make it before grabbing another book.

"Lapis is generally found located in mines throughout Greece, Rome, Egypt among other places. They are more prominent in the Egypt area." He quickly added that to his notes and put the book back. He called Jaken and informed him that he needed to take Ah-Un and go to Egypt which was the place of Sand and find Lapis stones and to seek out Lunae Ravynne and instruct her to make an elixir for a mortal to gain immortality. He gave Jaken a bag of gold and Jaken left immediately.

Sesshomaru knew that Rin must have immortality to maintain the life she had now, if she kept dying and being reincarnated, soon she would have no memories of him at all and Sesshomaru would never allow that to happen. Rin was his mate, and any who dared to harm her would pay the price of their life.

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OF JAKEN IN EGYPT WITH LUNAE RAVYNNE AS SHE IS MAKING THE ELIXIR FOR RIN.


End file.
